I'll protect you, Cat
by MsKickass
Summary: A walk through of every episode from Jade's POV, as she tries to help her friend, Cat. PG-13. Or maybe M. I dunno. Just be careful, because she swears a lot. This is my first fan fic. Hope you guys enjoy!
1. Introduction

My name is Jade West. I go to Hollywood Arts. I'm 16, and have a gorgeous boyfriend. Oh, and I'm in love with my best friend Cat. I can't help it, really. Everyone is at least a little in love with her. Sure, she can be annoying. She can be annoying as hell! But we all deal with it because she's so, well, she's so Cat. She's one of a kind.

I'm what you call the polar opposite of Cat. I'm dark, pessimistic, and mean. My life hasn't been easy. My dad, he neglects me, insults me, and sometimes hits me. That's only when he drinks though. He knocked me into being a legit Goth, rather than a poser, like I was before he hit me. Thanks, dad. My mom... who knows? She hasn't left her room in like a year. I leave food by her bed everyday; to make sure she doesn't starve. Then I kiss her on her cheek, tell her I love her, and leave. I have this stupid, naive thought that somehow I might be able to help her. I shouldn't want to; what has she done for me?

Beck, my boyfriend for about 2 years now, is sweet, but clueless. He can't please me. I would argue that any teenage boy would be able to do that. I do love Beck. But more as a brother. That's why I stay with him. That, and he's also a cover up. I couldn't tell anyone that I think I might actually be a lesbian. The only person who wouldn't judge me is Cat. She doesn't judge anyone.

Everyone knows that Cat's like, not all there. She's always somewhere else. I want-no, I need to know the real her. There has to be something behind those beautiful big brown eyes. I have seen the real her, I think.

We were texting back and forth. Just random stuff mostly. Then it started to rain. She called me, and with a shaky voice, asked if I could stay over at her house for the night. I had to, I could just picture those cute full lips quivering, and her big eyes filled with tears. I drove over right away. [Nope, no licences. I just took the car. My dad didn't notice.] I knocked on the door.

"Come inside, quick!" She said, sounding frightened, pulling me into her house. Her house was surprisingly... normal. Right as I closed her front door, she hugged me tight.

"Are you okay Jade? The storm didn't hurt you, did it?" She said, her arms tight around my neck, strangling me.

"I'm fine, Cat. Stop strangling me." I said, pushing her off me. I grabbed onto her arms, and looked her right in the eye. "Are you okay?"

"I'm..." She trailed off, and I could see tears form in her eyes, and her full lips start to quiver. All of the sudden, she broke out sobbing. We've been friends for years, so this isn't the first time I've seen her cry. But this was different, more real. I knew she was letting me in now.

I hugged her. Her small body clang to my bigger one. I kept telling her she would be fine and rubbing her back and stroking her hair.

"I hate storms Jade." She said.

"I'll protect you, Cat." I say back.

We sat on her couch and watched movies all night. They were mostly Disney movies. [Yeah, I know. I wanted to die, but it was worth it, being with her.] Every time we would see lightening, or hear the piercing sound of thunder, Cat would grab onto me, scared. And I would hold her.

I have seen the real her. But I need to know why that's the real her.


	2. Pilot

I hate talent shows. Boring as Hell. I'm sitting next to Beck and Cat. Faintly, I can hear someone screaming behind the stage as we watch some stupid performers. Cat jumps and cheers and squeaks after every act. It makes me roll my eyes, but it's also kind of cute. Then Andre walks onto the stage, followed by some spazzy girl. She relaxes as she gets on stage.

"She's so pretty!" Cat says. The girl starts to sing. I look to Cat.

"She's alright." I say, in an annoyed voice. I put my arm around her neck and say, "We're better though!" She giggles at that. I really hope no one saw that. I take my arms off of Cat and move them to Beck. I wrap them around his waist. He puts his arm around me and kisses my head.

After the girl and is done and the curtain closes, everybody cheers. I roll my eyes and look at Cat, who's freaking out. She's so annoying… but so cute. Why does she have to confuse me so much?

The stage opens up again and we see a group of people bickering on stage.

"Hey!" Andre says. He's standing next to the girl who just sang. Some crazy lady shouts hey back. "This girl doesn't know if she's good enough to go to school here. What do you think?"

The whole crowd cheers, including Beck and Cat. I quietly say "no" under my breath.

The next day at school I'm late and have to rush to class. But getting in people don't even seem ready to get started. I burst into the door to see the same stupid girl from the night before, rubbing Beck.

"Dude!" I say, mad. "Why you rubbing my boyfriend?"

"Oh, I- I just spilled coffee on him." She says, stuttering.

"Get away from him!" I say. I already don't like her.

"Relax!" Beck says, coming up to me and kissing my forehead. It's sweet, but I wish it were Cat doing that instead. Luckily Cat is in this class too. Beck drags me to a seat and I don't get to sit by her.

Sikowitz explains what we will be doing today. He calls on the new girl, and her name's Tori. What a dumb name.

Then Sikowitz calls on me to do the first improv season for the day, and that I should choose my actors.

I sigh in an arrogant way; I know exactly what I'm going to do. "Cat, Eli, Beck, and… Tori." I say, smiling.

"Lets give them a situation."

"Big news!" Andre says.

"Why don't you go wait in the hall?" I tell Tori. She nervously agrees.

"Big news at home. Action!" Sikowitz says.

"Hey babe! How was work today?" I say to Beck.

"I got fired." Beck says.

We go on for a while acting. Cat looks sure of herself on stage. Not her normal, insecure, ditzy self.

"I went to the animal shelter, and got you guys a dog!" I say, grabbing Tori and pulling her onto the stage. She nervously says something dumb and I tell Sikowitz to tell Tori she can't talk and she should get on the ground. Cat and Eli get on the ground and start petting Tori like she's actually a dog. Beck asks if the dog can sleep in our room. He's so not getting any tonight.

"Uh oh, this dog has bugs in her fur. It's okay, I heard coffee will get them out just fine!" I say. I grab someone's coffee and pour it on Tori. Everybody's mouths drops.

Tori runs out of the room, and I smirk as I watch her go.

"Jade, why did you do that?" Cat says. She seems mad at me. Shit, shit, shit.

"Don't worry about it, Cat." I say, trying to seem nice. She still seems mad. Whatever, Tori won't be back at this school. I had to have scared her off. That's what I do. Cat will forget about the whole situation by tomorrow.

THE NEXT DAY AT SCHOOL

What. The Fuck. Tori's back! Before we get up to do our improv in front of everyone, I kiss Beck, hard. I make sure Tori sees, so she'll be jealous. I can tell she likes Beck, he is really hot.

We go for a while and then Cat gets out.

"Aw, my life's the worst!" She exclaims, getting all worked up. She can be so dramatic.

"Here's a piece of candy." Sikowitz says.

"Yay I love Candy!" She says, excitedly. She's so adorable!

Tori and I go at it after Andre gets out. Eventually I get out. I'm so pissed. I sit down. Tori, in the end, KISSES Beck! What a fucking bitch! And what the fuck Beck! I'm so fucking pissed I can't even talk. I go into the bathroom and start to cry.

"Jade… are you in here?" I hear a high voice say. It's definitely Cat. I would recognize it anywhere.

I wipe my eyes and immediately stop crying. Then I walk out of the stall.

"Tori shouldn't have done that." She says, meekly. She hugs me tight and I hug her back. She's standing on her tiptoes because she's so short. I lean my head on her shoulder, and finally I start to relax.


	3. The Bird Scene

"Need some help?" I say, as I pass by Tori.

"Yes!" She says back, hopefully.

"Interesting." I say, and I pass right by her. Once shes out of sight I laugh to myself. I see Cat at the end of the hall and I walk up to her.

"You're smiling!" She squeaks.

"No." I say, bluntly.

"We should walk to class!" She says, hooking onto my arm and dragging me into Sikowitz's class.

We get situated next to each other. Beck comes in and kisses me, then he sits down next to me. I'm still mad about the whole kiss thing, but I took Beck back after some major begging on his part.

"Cat, Jade, front and center please! You'll be doing improv for us today. Here's your prop." Sikowits says. He hands Cat a giant pig. She giggles and says it's adorable.

"Betsy." I say. "BETSY! That animals delicious flesh can keep us all alive for another week!"

"I don't wanna be alive without Poncy! This pig is everything to me that my daddy never was and I'll-" Just as Cat is about to yell something out, Sikowitz chucks a ball at her. It hits her and she falls.

"Sikowitz!" I say, appalled. What a dick!

"What?"

"You hit me in the face with a ball!" Cat says. As she gets up her arm brushes mine. Her skin feels soft. Sikowitz goes on with some dumb explanation and Cat tells him it really hurt. Then the bell rings and she runs out of class, excited for lunch. I roll my eyes and then follow her.

"You didn't do that bad in there." I say, attempting to give her a compliment. I put my hand on her shoulder and I can feel her shaking. "Are you okay?"

Tears roll down her face. "I'm fine." She says.

I love Cat but sometimes... this is when she's annoying. She gets so worked up about everything for no reason. Like the storm thing, and now the ball thing. Well I'm assuming it's the ball being thrown at her.

"It just came so fast!" She says. Yup, it was the ball. That's what she said by the way!

"Oh come on, it's not so bad. Why do you get so worked up about everything?" I ask her, sounding mad. She looks at me with sad but innocent eyes.

"You really want to know Jade?" She says, sniffing. I tell her yes. She grabs my hand and drags me into the bathroom. I can still feel her shaking.

She looks at me right in the eye. I look back at her, concerned. I don't ask whats going on, because I know she's going to tell me.

She gently rubs her cheek, and around her eye. I don't get why she does this at first but then I understand. She's rubbing off cover up.

Underneath the cover up is a big, nasty looking, black and blue bruise. She looks horrible. Anger rushes through my body. Who the hell did this to her?

"I'll tell you who did it, but you have to promise not to tell anybody." She says.

"I have to Cat!" I say. She takes my hands and looks at me pleadingly. "Fine, I- I won't."

"It was my brother." She says.

What. I'm going to kill him. I can see my face getting red with hatred in the mirror behind Cat and her red hair.

"But don't get mad, Jade. I'm used to it. It just makes me a little... flinchy." She says. Her tears are now gone. She reaches into her bag and applys more cover up. Then she smiles and skips out of the bathroom like nothing ever happened.

It all makes sense now! Well, kind of. I understand her. Why would she tell ME all of this stuff? She had to know there would be someone more suitable to tell this information. Someone! Anybody would be better actually! I head to class.

It's pathetic to watch stupid Tori do her stupid bird scene. She sucks at it!

We explain to her that no one can help her with the scene, but even so, she tries to get Cat to tell her. That ends up with me having to get her out of handcuffs attached to a railing. But wait, then I see an opportunity!

"If you wanna escape from this Cat, you need to tell me more about what your brother does to you." I tell her. It's mean, but I need to know.

"He just... he gets mad and he likes to hit me sometimes to feel better or something! He freaked out once when I was little... and he got really mad and put me in the hospital. It was during a storm! They kind of scare me now." She says. She doesn't even seem fucking sad about it, it's so confusing. I guess I don't wanna push her too much. I take a hammer I had in my locker, never mind the reason why I had it, and break the hand cuff.

"Thanks!" She says and hugs me.

Sikowitz bursts into the door. "Happy birthday!"

"Who's birthday is it?" Cat asks.

"That's so true!" She says, innocently. What a cutie.

Tori does the bird scene again. She almost fails again but then she FINALLY gets past it. Everyone claps for her except me.

We end the class being elderly people walking barefoot on glass. I can't get my mind off poor Cat. I need to help her, but I don't know how.

Tori shows us her locker.

"I don't like it." I tell her. Finally after we finish talking we go to lunch.

"Yay food!" Cat says. We're all thinking it.


	4. Stage Fighting

**Thanks for the reviews! I'm really sorry I haven't wrote anything for a long time. I hope ya'll like this chapter!**

"JADE! Hey!" Cat yells, running up behind me.

"Hey Cat." I say indifferently.

"Lets walk to class together!" She says. She grabs my hand and yanks me away from my locker that I haven't closed yet. I roll my eyes and succumb to my fate. We walk into class to see Tori defending Beck from someone who is trying to beat him up.

"Oh you poor thing." I say, walking up to Beck, and giving Tori a mean look.

Beck explains that they were just stage fighting. Ha-ha.

"And now Tori says," I use the dumbest voice I can, "What's stage fighting?"

Tori gets mad and then asks Andre. What a dumbass. I hold onto Beck's arm tight. Tori says something about Beck being in pain by dating me.

"You want to see pain?" I say madly. She's so damn annoying! Beck pulls me away and sits me down.

"Now." Says our teacher, "I need a volunteer."

"Me!" Shouts Cat, cutely. She steps up.

"Now Rus will show you guys stage fighting." Says our teacher.

Oh no. This is just perfect. Why would Cat volunteer? She's going to be so scared of him, regardless if it's real or not. If she started crying because of that ball swinging toward her, what's it going to be like having a man swing a fist at her?

"Oh god…" I say to myself. I can't bear to see her cry more.

He throws the first fake punch at her. She gasps and I can see her whole body tighten. But then, she releases and smiles. She looks grateful. She thanks Rus, and people start to laugh, but they don't realize that it's actually serious. This could traumatize her more! Her throws the second punch at her, from a different angle, and with a sound effect, and it looks real. I try to look as chill as possible, but I'm really scared for her. Why do I feel so strongly? I know it's not real, but still. It makes me mad to watch. I roll my eyes to look mean because I think my face is getting too concerned. He calls out the pairs for the stage fight scenes we have to make. Beck gets Cat. Good, I can talk to him and explain how he needs to be careful. I, on the other hand, get Tori. Of course. Dammit.

I walk up to her to intimidate her.

"Hey partner! I can wait for our fight… scene." I say smirking. I start to walk away.

"Jade." Beck says. "You're not going to hurt her, right?"

Cat joins in. "Please don't, Jade! I really like Tori! She's nice. Don't hurt her."

"I'm not going to, assholes. It's stupid of you guys to think I would." I tell them. That makes me so damn mad! I'm not that mean of a person! Well….

I can't believe Cat would think I would ever do something like that. I don't want her to like Tori… I'm her best friend. Only me! I have to turn my friends against her…

We rehearse after school.

"This is going to be awesome." I say in a mean voice, trying to scare her.

"Jade… why do you hate me?"

I just laugh.

I sit next to Beck at lunch, only because Tori is sitting by Cat, and I don't want to sit by that bitch. Plus I got to talk to him about Cat.

"Beck, do me a favor, okay?" I tell him.

"Anything, baby!"

"Don't go to hard on Cat during your stage fight, okay? Could you let her do the beating? She gets scared."

"Yeah but it's not real, babe."

"It still scares her… " I start. Cat sits down next to us.

"Andre was being mean." She pouts. Beck and I laugh. I rub her arm.

"What an asshole." I say, not being serious. She thinks I am, and I don't bother telling her I was kidding.

After school Beck comes over. We go to my bedroom and make out. I wrap my arms around his neck and attack his lips. He moans and firmly grabs my hips.

He whispers in my ear. "Babe… lets go all the way tonight."

I guess I have to. I don't want to make him think I don't like him. I chuckle seductively and her pulls off my shirt. We keep kissing. I wish he were Cat… that would be so perfect… wait, what am I thinking? Cat is straight… so am I. I'm straight. I'm straight. I'm straight. Maybe if I keep telling myself that, I'll believe it.

The door bursts open to my room. It's my father, and he's drunk.

"You slut!" He screams, with a half empty beer in his hand.

"You have to go!" I tell Beck.

"I love you!" He says, and kisses me. He then jumps out of the window he uses to sneak into the house at night. He seems so genuine.

"I'm sorry, dad…" I start. He slowly walks up to me. I start to inch backwards. He grabs my arm and punches me in the stomach. I cry out in pain. He laughs and then stumbles out of my room. I start sobbing to myself, holding my stomach. My phone vibrates. It's Cat calling.

"Hey Jade." She says, her voice sounds sullen.

"Hey Cat." I say, holding back tears. She tells me she's scared for her stage fight. I take a big drink of water and calm myself down. I need to stay strong for her. She needs someone strong. I stay up with her on the phone all night.

"Promise me you won't hurt Tori, okay? She's scared." Cat tells me.

That bitch is gossiping about me? Wow, not cool. I know what I have to do.

Cat and Beck's stage fight goes very well. It consists of Cat pretending to kick Beck's ass. He's such a good boyfriend. Everyone laughs at it, including me.

Now it's Tori and I's turn. I give her a mischievous smirk.

Tori introduces the scene. Tori screams the safe word because she's scared. What an idiot.

I pretend to try to rob her. She turns around and smacks me in the face with her cane. I pretend that it actually hits me and fall to the ground. I scream the safe word, pretending to be in pain. Everyone runs up to us.

"She's bleeding!" Cat says, noticing the ketchup I put on my face. Beck protectively comes up to me trying to comfort me.

"Tori hit me in the face, for real!" I yell. She denies it. Tori pulls a chair out for me and I sit, but it breaks. It's a damn break away chair. This actually really hurts my stomach and ass. Everyone's crowding around as they put ice on my eye. I pretend to be in a lot of pain.

Cat walks up to Tori, confronting her. Good! Cat's mad! This is going very well. I pretend to faint a little. I tell Beck to call my mom, even though we both know she won't answer. I guilt Tori, telling her I thought we were just becoming friends. She looks really guilty. I see Cat shake her head.

At home I put on make up to make it look like I have a black eye. I sit alone waiting for Beck. I tell him my eye hurts. I order him to get me coffee. He obeys.

I watch as Cat talks to Robbie, I can't hear what they are saying, but then randomly, Cat kisses him! What the Hell? I'm going to KILL him! I shouldn't feel jealous but I really do!

I turn around to watch this little fight going on between these two people when this BITCH splashes me with water! Shit! My makeup's going to rub off! She apologizes frantically and I run towards the bathroom. Before I get there Andre stops me. I hold my eye, covering the makeup.

"I've never seen a black eye drip before…" He says. "That's makeup! Tori never hit you… did she? Fake black eye, fake blood."

I tell him not to tell Tori, but he yells her name. I chase him around, trying to get him to stop. But he gets away.

I walk around school the next day, scared. Scared I'm going to get in trouble because I lied. But nothing happens… Damn… Tori did something nice…

I walk up to her as she cleans a room.

"I don't get it. I know Andre told you. Why are you here? Why didn't you tell on me?"

"We both go to school here and it's not going to be fun if we're fighting all the time." She says. She passes by me.

"So you're going to let get away with it?"

She explains that I should try being nice to her sometime. I feel guilty… but I still don't like her. Damn, I got to help her. I grab a scrapping thing and start to help her. After a second, I get bored.

"This might be more fun with some tunes." I say, turning on some music. Tori smiles. I start dancing around. The security guy comes and dances with us, scraping. We dance for a while… slowly starting to leave the room. He's too distracted to see us dancing out of the room. Maybe she's not that bad after all.


End file.
